


Late night cuddles

by MoonTearChild



Series: 500 words - A series of shortfics [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonTearChild/pseuds/MoonTearChild
Summary: Elliott's awoken in the middle of the night by a knocking at his door.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Series: 500 words - A series of shortfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843036
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Late night cuddles

It's three AM when Elliott wakes up. He jumps under the warmth of his covers, rubbing at his eyes with a groan. And then he hears it again, faint, a tapping at his door. "Who the fuck?" He croaks out, rolling over to clumsily reach for the lightswitch to his bedside lamp, squinting heavily as it assaulted his eyes with light. He debates ignoring it for a moment, rolling over and going back to sleep, but it could be important. 

And so Elliott gets out of bed, stumbling over to his door in nothing but his boxer shorts, and he's quite taken aback at what he sees waiting for him.

"I'm sorry, I should go-" 

"No!" He reaches out, and takes the hacker's hand. The man was shivering, tears staining his cheeks, and Elliott pulls him over the threshold of his doorway, tugging him against his chest and his arms wrap around the man's shaking form protectively. "Stay. Here, with me." He asks softly, and Tae Joon can only nod in agreement. 

Tae Joon suffered from horrific nightmares, Elliott knew. And while the man typically tended to brush them off with nonchalant shrugs, there had been quite often where the trickster had encountered the man refusing to sleep, loading his already shaking body with caffeine in a desperate attempt to stay awake- because staying awake stopped the nightmares, right? 

Well, there was also something else. As Elliott ushers the shaking man to the bed and follows him under the sheets, he recalls the time Tae Joon had admitted his distaste for asking for help. Elliott both understood it, and didn't. Sure, he had his own set of familiar problems that he dealt with in his own confusing way, but Crypto was so deserving of love, of help, but he never asked for it. He simply preferred to suffer in silence. Cue one Elliott Witt. The love and affection he gave the man seemed to stave off the nightmares, keeping them at bay with gentle hands and soft caresses. Tae Joon had rarely suffered from his demons while in Elliott's bed, and on the rare occasion he did, he was quickly soothed with cuddles, kisses, and soft reassurances that everything was alright. Like now. 

"Wanna talk about it?" He asks softly, stroking his hand down Tae's spine, and the man in his arms shakes his head from where its buried in Elliott's neck. "Okay baby. Just know I'm here." Elliott kisses at the crown of Tae's head, and really, that's all it takes. The man settles in, cuddling against Elliott's warm body with a soft content hum, and shuts his eyes. "You're safe, I got you." He coos, petting across his skin and feeling the tension melt from his muscles. If this is all it took to make Tae feel safe in his arms, he would gladly do it, every night, for as long as Tae Joon needed him to. "I love you, Tae." He mumbles softly, pressing his lips to the hacker's temple, and soon he's drifting off to sleep. 

Tae Joon lays there, tears spilling over his lids. He kisses over Elliott's heart, hearing how it beat for him. 

"I love you too, Elliott. More than anything."


End file.
